


Bottom Wilbur Oneshots

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Wilbur Soot, I’ll add tags as chapters are added, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A oneshot request fic for all your bottom Wilbur Soot needs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Everyone, Wilbur Soot/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 115
Kudos: 366
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Requests

Alright, you know the drill. This is the first time I’ve taken requests for fanfiction, but not the first time I’ve written. I’ve chosen to be anonymous because friends know my ao3 account and would definitley judge me for this LMAO.

What I Will Do:  
— Smut (Obviously, it’s the whole point of this series anyways)  
— Fluff (Requests don’t have to contain smut, and can simply be romantic)  
— Most Kinks (The only kinks I won’t do are going to be listed below)  
— Non-Con (I don’t have experience writing it, but I’m not opposed to it)  
— Multi-Ships (As long as Wilbur is the main focus, I don’t mind)  
— Incest (i.e. Wilbur/Techno or Wilbur/Phil where they’re actually related)  
— Underage (Strictly reserved for Wilbur/Tommy and only if requested)

What I Will NOT Do:  
— Scat (I don’t kinkshame, it’s simply not my thing)  
— Feet (Same reason as the above answer)  
— Necrophelia (Ghost characters don’t count of course) 

Rules are subject to change, and if I’m uncomfortable with something, I’ll tell you, although it’s rare for me to feel uncomfortable with most requests! 

The more specific your request is, the more helpful it is, so don’t worry about going overboard with details! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. I don’t bite :]


	2. Wilbur/Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First request done, Dream/Wilbur set during the Pogtopia arc. Dream has been wanting control over Wilbur for so long, and he finally gets it.

Dream was a very observant man, that much could be said about him. He was excellent at examining his surroundings and picking up on small social cues, making it easy to read people, and Wilbur was always easy to read. To Dream, of course. 

Ever since they had their first war against each other, Dream has been fixated on the ex-president. How he carried himself highly, how much he cared about his image, how he protected his ego with everything he had, and how physically enticing he was. It was very hard to catch Dream’s interests in that realm, but somehow the ambitious former president of a country that had cost him precious land and space had caught his eye. 

As the ruler of the entirety of the server, it was easy to have power over his subjects. Even those who were the hardest to read, the most difficult to deal with, they would all eventually succumb to him, one way or another. But that damn man. Wilbur. Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur. No matter what he did, he could never attract that man’s attention. It was always L’manberg, Tommy, Tubbo, Schlatt, _L’manberg_. 

But Wilbur had changed. Drastically. Ever since he was exiled by Schlatt, cast out of the country he had built himself, he let himself go. Dream had taken notice of every little change in him. How he let himself fall in a slow but growing descent of insanity, all because he had lost everything he ever had. His dignity, his pride, his country, his people. Dream almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. 

It was hard not to take advantage of the situation, and so he didn’t fight it. The opportunity was right there, it was practically asking to be used. 

Dream walked down the stairs of Pogtopia, where Wilbur had chosen to take refuge in. It was bordering the line of illegal, but Dream had let it slide. Anything that provided an opportunity to get closer to Wilbur, Dream would comply with. The stairs kicked dust behind his feet as he walked, navigating his way through the dark cavern until he was in the lowest level, where he knew the former president was. He didn’t really have to look for long, as soon enough he was met with the sight of Wilbur sorting through chests against the wall. 

“Wilbur,” He called out, announcing his presence, quirking his lip up in amusement as he watched the afformentioned man jump up and spin around, eyes wide with shock. His facial expressions were concealed with his mask, of course, but even then, it was surprising that of all people to get him to break his expressionless facade, it would be Wilbur. 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” Wilbur finally said after a few tense moments, narrowing his gaze in suspicion. “This isn’t your land.” Despite the firm tone, Dream could detect a waver in his voice. Whether it was out of anxiety, or fear, or both, he didn’t know, neither did he care much. 

He simply straightened his posture, tilting his head. “I can be wherever I want. I own everything here, remember? I own the server, I own the land, and most importantly of all,” He said, taking a step forward closer to the other. “I own you.” 

Wilbur backed up quickly, though to no great avail, as he only succeeded in pressing his back against the wall behind him. “Excuse me?” He scoffed, evidently agitated. “You can’t be here. Tommy will be back soon, and if he finds out you’re here, he’s going to-” 

“Tommy won’t be coming here anytime soon,” Dream interrupted, taking a few more steps forward, effectively closing the gap between them. “I made sure of that. He thinks Tubbo wants to speak to him just outside L’manberg, and if I know him at all, I know he’s going to wait there until his little friend shows up. But I don’t have any interest in Tommy, Wilbur. I’m here for _you_ ,” He said, emphasizing his point as he flushed their bodies together. 

Wilbur gasped, making a futile attempt to step back, harshly remembering his situation. “Dream, what- you’re insane,” He said, the gravity of the situation slowly dawning on him in realization. “You can’t do this.”

“I can, actually,” Dream chuckled, bringing a hand up to cup the brunette’s face, brushing loose strands of brown hair out of his eyes. The action could have been considered tender, if it weren’t for the dire situation. “I’d be more than happy to demonstrate just how much I can, in fact.” With that statement, he brought his other hand up to hold the other side of the man’s face, cutting any form of protest off with a sudden kiss.

Wilbur jerked, eyes widening at the movement. He could have sworn his heartbeat had paused momentarily, his stomach flipping. His head was spinning, swimming with countless thoughts of confusion. Everything about his encounter with the masked man so far had been so unexpected, and he couldn’t even come to his senses enough to determine a response. He hadn’t been held in such a caring way in so long, and despite the fact it was coming from an ally of the dictator he was rebelling against, he couldn’t help but yearn for more. 

Dream pulled away before he even had a chance to reciprocate the kiss, feeling his breath hot on his face, and mask be damned, Wilbur knew he was smirking beneath it. “I’ve waited so damn long for this,” Dream laughed, voice deep and laced with danger that Wilbur knew best not to mess with, even if he wanted to. 

Before Wilbur could register anything else, Dream pulled harshly on the collar of his shirt, sparing the act of being gentle as he flipped him around, pinning his front against the wall. Wilbur winced, feeling the rough stone pierce at his cheek, groaning. “Dream, wait-” 

He was cut off by the feeling of cold hair hitting his back as Dream pulled down his pants to his knees, exposing his ass to the other. “Wait, hold on,” He started, flushing slightly. His protests went unheard, however, as he heard Dream spit into his own hand. “What are you-?”

“I highly doubt you just have lubricant lying around, do you?” Dream explained, rubbing his fingers together as he coated them in his own saliva. Wilbur felt his voice die in his throat, shaking his head. “Thought so,” Dream said arrogantly, ghosting his finger over Wilbur’s entrance before pushing the digit inside. 

Wilbur jolted again, electricity running up his spine as a moan ripped through the air. Dream took that as further encouragement, slipping another finger inside, waiting a few solid moments before actually moving them inside. Going into this, truth be told, he didn’t care if Wilbur wanted this beforehand. He had been so fixated on him, he’d stop at no cost to get what he wanted. It was liberating, to say the least, finally having the man he had been chasing for so long exposed in front of him, moaning at his own doing. Fueled by his lust, he added a third digit, curling them simultaneously. 

Wilbur keened, arching his back as he was left gripping at the stone walls, trying to find something to hold onto. Too much had happened all at once, and it had left a dent in his processing abilities. “Fuck, Dream-!” He gasped, breaths shaky and irregular.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Dream responded coyly, bringing his fingers out from inside the brunette. Wilbur was tight, that much he noticed, and that was only with his fingers dipped inside. He had his fun stretching him out, though, and it was time to move onto bigger things. 

He fumbled with the buckle of his belt, pulling his own pants down his legs, feeling his erection spring through. He had been hard ever since he saw Wilbur in the ravine, and god knew he was aching to get inside of him. Wilbur peered over his shoulder, eyes dilating at the size of Dream’s length. It wasn’t too thick, but long enough to strike reasonable concern in him. He didn’t have time to think too much, though, as Dream prodded Wilbur’s hole with his member. 

Wilbur cursed, digging his nails into the stone. “Dream, fuck, shit, _wait_ -” He stumbled over his words, but any and all refutal was lost as he felt Dream slide inside him, stretching him out to the fullest he had been in so many months. “Fuck!” 

Wilbur’s whining was music to Dream’s ears, grinning sadistically underneath his mask at the pliant noises. “I’ve had my eyes on you ever since our first little war, you know,” He laughed airily, feeling the heat and warmth surround him. “I’ve been watching you from afar for way too long now.” As he felt himself fit, he began thrusting into a slow, gradual rhythm, not leaving any time for Wilbur to adjust to his size. 

Despite the pain and the stretch, Wilbur whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and parting his lips with every delicate moan he had to let out. The roughness of it all was foreign to him, but then again, so was intimacy in general. Not to say he wasn’t enjoying it, but it was hard to keep up with the other’s pace. His own erection was suffering from the cold air of the cave, but coupled with the heat and fullness he felt inside, it evened out perfectly. 

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Dream added, continuing his monologue as he dragged his dick in and out along Wilbur’s walls, reveling in the sounds he got in response. “I’ve been watching from the sidelines for far enough now,” He panted, picking up speed as he thrusted in with more force, movements going from precise and calculated to messy the more his emotions got the better of him. 

Under normal circumstances, Dream would never let his feelings have power over his mind, but he had been denied pleasure, denied Wilbur for way too long. He had been doing so much watching and not enough acting, and now he finally had the one thing he craved more than anything else on this server: control. 

Wilbur wasn’t even in the proper headspace to respond accordingly, only trying helplessly to cling to the walls for support over his stability. He had nothing to hold onto, only hoping for the best as he leaned on the stone, mouth agape as he gasped and groaned, soon feeling himself come to his limit. “Dream, fuck, wait-” He inhaled, trying to form a coherent sentence amidst the chaos. “I’m close, I’m gonna-”

“I know,” Dream grinned, hips stuttering at the uneven pace. He, too, was nearing his wit’s end, and he could feel it build up. “Make sure to scream my name when you come,” He commanded, leaving no room for debate. 

Wilbur nodded wordlessly, swinging his head back shakily as he moaned loudly. “Fuck, Dream!” He whined, feeling a hot white energy surge through him as he came, Dream following shortly after with an equally loud groan, coming undone inside the brunette. 

Wilbur breathed in heavily, air coming out in soft pants. Dream smirked, satisfied with his work as he stepped back, looking over at the end result. 

“I’d suggest you clean up after yourself, unless you want someone walking in and finding you like this,” He chuckled, patting the former president’s back before taking his leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing the first request! Hope you enjoy, I’m looking forward to writing the rest of the requests I got :]


	3. Not A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a

Ayo! It’s your problematic fave here with this dumb little book   
A few things to address 

— 1. Holy SHIT thank you for the amount of love and support I’ve gotten on this   
— 2. I will get to each and every request, I promise. No, I’m not dead. I’ve just dealt with a huge personal loss and I’m grieving, and it’s kind of hard to be horny when that’s going on haha  
— 3. I’m trying my best to go in order of request, but sometimes I get motivation for newer requests so I work on those as to not get burnout. I don’t write one, then another, then another. So my apologies if it takes a while to get a chapter out! 

That’s all, again thank you so much!   
I’ll be deleting this once I publish a second request :]


End file.
